Computers that run Virtual Machines (VMs) employ various mechanisms for making efficient use of memory. Some commonly used mechanisms comprise, for example, deduplication, ballooning, host-swapping and guest-swapping. Some mechanisms are typically carried out by the computer hypervisor, whereas other mechanisms are typically carried out by the VM guest Operating System (OS).